


Disturbing Countdown

by Birgitta, Mathildou



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birgitta/pseuds/Birgitta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildou/pseuds/Mathildou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron came home to the most painful thing he could ever experience in life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the very beginning of my next fanfic. Again, the idea came from a prompt of the Nagron week organised in March 2014. That is 'Policeman' Agron.  
> I really wanted to describe everything as well as I could so my fanfic couldn't have been ready in time.  
> I'll just repeat that English isn't my mother tongue so please don't shoot me if I'm making some major mistakes...  
> Other than that, nothing to say but enjoy!

Agron rubbed his face and looked at his phone. It was already dark outside the office and his clock on his phone proved why. It was already 9pm. He yawned and stretched himself out.  
He wondered why Nasir still hadn’t sent a message. Normally, after Nasir’s class and when Agron had to work long, he asked Nasir to send him a message to make sure he got home safely. You never knew if ever something could happen. Nasir always mocked him for being so concerned and he always told him he was big enough to take care of himself and that Agron should relax.   
Agron was a good cop, if you asked him. And he just wanted everything to be okay. Nasir always laughed at that and gently stroked his cheek to calm him down but eventually, he always sent a message just to make his lover relax at work.  
Agron looked around in the office to see if anyone of his colleagues was still around. He saw Spartacus in the distance. Spartacus came back with another cup of coffee and looked at Agron.

‘Hey, what are you still doing here?’

Agron pointed at the huge stack of papers next to him on his desk.

‘Working…’

‘Man, go home! You’ve been working overtime for almost a week! I’ll take care of those papers’

Agron raised an eyebrow not so confident. Spartacus sat back at his desk and looked with the same look at Agron.

‘Go! I mean it! Nasir is not going to wait all night. It’s your ‘special day’!’

Agron always laughed when Spartacus made the quotation marks with his indexes for those kind of days. He found it rather girlish and didn’t know why all of that was, indeed, special. But for Agron and certainly for Nasir, it was the most special day there was in a year. Their date three years ago where they truly fell in love with each other. That day was so magic for both of them that they just had to celebrate it every year on the same date, no matter what. That ‘date’ was during the ski holiday Spartacus organised with his friends. Every year, everyone hold a week blocked in their agenda because during all their college years and still after, they went skiing. That week was just a moment with friends. Since all of them got a job, no one really had time to meet each other all together. So, yes, skiing it was.

‘Thanks man! See you tomorrow!’ Agron called to Spartacus taking his jacket and putting his phone in his pocket leaving the building. It was chilly but not too cold so Agron just decided to walk to his car in the parking with just his officer’s uniform.

He drove out of the parking and thought about the first day Nasir and him actually met.  
Going back to the skiing memories, he smiled. Their meeting was a little awkward. Agron had become kind of a professional skier and maybe it had been indeed a good idea if he had gone to another more advanced ski run. But he had decided to stay with some of his friends, that is to say Saxa, Sibyl and Naevia, who still couldn’t ski well. The others had gone to see if there was a ski class for their girlfriends because they wanted Agron to once come with them to the more advanced ski run and so did not have to always stay with the girls.  
He had gone down and before he had knewn, a man on a snowboard had hit him in his side and they both had fallen in the snow going down a little bit more before eventually stopping at the end of the run.  
Agron had been laying awkwardly on top of the man from the beginning of the collision until the end and when they both had noticed, Agron immediately had gone off him and had apologized. Nasir, the man was called, had apologized at the same time for hitting him and had told him he couldn’t have avoided the impact anymore. They both had laughed and Agron had gotten up pulling Nasir up. He had made sure he was okay and both of them had gone back to the top of the track. Both of them had been talking to each other all the way up and had greeted each other at the beginning of the track both hoping they would meet another time.  
The evening of the last day, the village had organised a little traditional party with lots of warm wine that satisfied Gannicus who stayed at the same spot all evening talking to the women behind the stand.  
The village had hot chocolate and a bonfire where they could melt some marshmallows. Everyone in the village had a good time and thanks to that tradition, you could make some friends and in that way, make plans to meet the next year or so.  
That was the case with Nasir. He had gone skiing with his brother to celebrate that one’s marriage with his gorgeous wife. Agron had met them too and found them rather nice people.  
Nasir was sitting on a trunk in front of the bonfire melting his marshmallow. Agron had come sitting next to him giving him a cup of hot chocolate. They had talked all evening and hadn’t noticed people were already leaving for sleep. They had shared numbers and had been talking on Facebook and other social media ever since. What surprised them both was that they didn’t live that far away from each other, an hour or two drive, so once in a while, they met and slept over.

Agron was still smiling behind his steering wheel as if he had taken something. But he was just happy to almost be home and see the man he loved the most in this world.  
That morning, they kind of already celebrated the special day because they both knew Agron had to work late and Nasir had to go to class. He was still studying to become an engineer like his father was. Agron had made him a cute breakfast in bed and Nasir had greeted him with open arms and kisses never wanting to leave the bed anymore. They had made love and had showered together before kissing each other goodbye and leaving for the day.

Agron drove onto the driveway of their tiny house they had bought two years ago when they finally decided to move in together. It was not that special, a normal house big enough for them both.  
Agron sighed, pleased he was finally home, got his stuff from the back of his car and got out in the cool wind.

He wanted to open the door but found it already unlocked. He asked himself how it could be possible the door was out of its lock, Nasir never left it that way.  
Agron opened it carefully and was a bit frightened when he felt a soft purr on his leg. He sighed of relief and took Tarzan, his cat, into his arms. Nasir had come home with the kitten one night a year ago. He had said he found it on the street left by his mother and not fed well. Agron immediately agreed taking it in their home. Since then, Tarzan had never left their side.  
He went inside and closed the door. He turned the light on and looked for his love. Agron went into the kitchen and gave Tarzan some food in his bowl.  
He then went back to the hallway wanting to get up the stairs. He hold the rail but it felt slick. He looked at his hand and all he saw was blood on it. He wondered how it did come there.

‘Nasir?’ he called going up the stairs to their bedroom.

Agron found the bedroom door unlocked as well what was unusual as Nasir didn’t like Tarzan to go in the bed when they were both away.  
He gently pushed the door open.

‘Nasir, love?’

He then turned the light on as well. What he saw made him freeze. The bed sheets they put back before leaving where in a mess now with stains of blood. He looked at the walls and those were splattered with blood as well. Agron panicked and went out of the bedroom shouting Nasir’s name all over the place.  
He looked in other rooms but there was no sign of life of where his love was. He went to the bathroom and he found it in a mess as well. Bottles were shattered on the floor, the products still leaking out of it. What he saw next made him sick in an instant. Blood everywhere, pieces of Nasir’s beautiful hair spread on the floor.

He ran out of the bathroom and off the stairs still calling his lover’s name.  
Agron eventually went out of the house and fell on his knees crying, still calling without having any response…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron would do everything to find Nasir and the Countdown starts now...

Some lab technicians of the police were examining the house to find some traces or clues from the perpetrator or Nasir that could help the police’s investigation.   
Spartacus came to sit next to Agron who was sitting with his head in his hands wondering what could have happened.

‘Hey buddy. I know it’s hard for you but can you tell me your story about this?’ asked Spartacus with a worried tone.

Agron looked at him, Spartacus startled. Agron was not the man who came with a happy face to work anymore. Tears kept flowing over Agron’s face. He tried telling the story the best he could but was still wondering and asking questions.   
Spartacus couldn’t see nor leave his best friend in this agony and wanted to take him home where Mira could take care of him.  
Crixus came to support his friend and informed him about the situation but still nothing was found. Agron collapsed near Spartacus who brought him to his car.   
During the ride, Agron looked through the window to see if he could find any tracks from running or from tyres but in vain…

Once they came to Spartacus’ home, Agron got a warm embrace from Mira who gave him a towel so he could take a shower. His thoughts stayed with Nasir which made him almost collapse again. Spartacus came to aid so that Agron could lean on him, he gave Agron the towel and they went to the guestroom where some of Spartacus’ clothes were put on the bed. After that, Spartacus helped him to get in bed.

‘Get some sleep now. You need it’ said Spartacus before he went out and silently closed the door.

Agron didn’t want to sleep but just didn’t have the strength anymore to say ‘no’ and fell into a deep slumber.  
During the night, he had several nightmares. He woke up frightened hearing the message tune from his phone. He got a message… From Nasir! He read it fast and was wide awake afterwards.

‘'Officer Agron, I give your love back once you have fulfilled my wishes. A good officer has to investigate every little inch! Remember 15th April 2007 and come to that place. No colleague of yours to help or to inform about this or you’ll never see him back alive. You have one week’'

15th April 2007… Agron lay back down and thought. 15th April 2007…  
Maybe a very important day. He could better look it up on the Internet, you never know. Agron took his laptop and began searching. A lot happened on that day… What could a police officer possibly have to with that day… Agron typed the name of the city next to the date, no result… His name next to the date, nothing…  
Desperate, Agron closed his laptop and went to take a shower, still thinking. When he was driving to the police station, he still had no clue.

Spartacus looked at him with big eyes when he saw Agron enter the station.  
‘Agron! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you better stay at home?’

‘What can I do at home? I’m turning crazy between those walls…’ sighed Agron and flopped down in his chair.

Spartacus looked sympathetically at his best friend. He didn’t like seeing his friend in such state.  
‘Hey, coffee?’ Spartacus said poking him in his arm.  
Agron looked through the window as if he hadn’t heard but eventually nodded.

‘No news yet?’ Spartacus came back a little later to sit next to him against the desk.

Agron looked down at his coffee in his hands and shook his head.  
‘Nasir has been…’ Agron had to gulp before saying it. ‘Kidnapped…’

Spartacus startled when he heard that but shook his head not believing it.  
‘No, no, I don’t believe that’

Agron looked at him sadly but also with anger and straight in his eyes.  
‘How can you say that? You saw all the shattered stuff, the blood…’ Agron gulped again ‘The hair…’

Spartacus sighed. ‘Yeah…’

‘That means he wanted to defend himself and he struggled against his kidnapper… Who knows what Nasir has been through before they took him away… And I wasn’t there…’ Agron sobbed lightly. ‘Why him?   
What are they doing to him? Why…’

Spartacus put his cup of coffee down on the desk and gave his best friend a pat on his shoulder and a little squeeze.

~~~~

It has been a few days now since Nasir had disappeared and Agron still had no clue where he might be or why 15th April 2007 was important.  
Agron sat behind his desk thinking about it and once he was fed up with it, he threw the pen he had been biting on since then and got up. He walked with a confident pace to the Chief of Police’s office. He knocked one time on the door and entered without waiting any response.

‘Oenemaus, we need to-‘  
Oenemaus was on the phone and held a hand in the air to stop Agron from talking for a moment. Once he was done, Oenemaus saw Agron moving nervously in the chair he had been sitting in.  
‘Yes, Agron!’ he eventually said.

‘We need to find Nasir, Oenemaus. I know he is alive somewhere and that someone took him away from me but I don’t know why. We must investigate this! Nasir would never leave me without a word or a phone call to explain everything…’ Agron wanted to say confidently but his voice broke at the end of his sentence.

‘I know this is hard for you Agron but it is a possibility-‘ Oenemaus began to explain but he was interrupted by Agron.

‘He would never leave me that way Oenemaus! You saw the state my house was in once I got home! You saw everything and you investigated it!’ Agron got furious and jumped out of his seat.

‘Yes, I investigated it but I found nothing but Nasir’s DNA and yours of course. What do you want me to do more? We have other cases to solve and you’re one of my best officers and I know you’re going through difficult times right now but I need my officers to be focused and to be there 100%’

Agron couldn’t believe what he just heard and punched Oenemaus’ desk.  
‘Other cases?! Other cases?! Nasir is a case to you?! I can’t believe it! What kind of police officer says these kind of things! And certainly a Chief! Nasir has been taken away from me and I’m going to find him with or without your help!’ he screamed out making the other officers look at the Chief’s office. Agron walked towards the door to leave but Oenemaus stopped him.

‘You! You are going to do nothing about this Agron! You’re too personally related and this could hurt you more than do good to you! I’m sorry to say this Agron but I can’t have you on this case’ Oenemaus was standing now looking at Agron.

Agron flinched and turned around calmly but to watch Oenemaus with fiery eyes.  
‘I am off this case? First of all, Nasir is not a case! Secondly, I’m not allowed to find him?’

‘I’m sorry… I need you for other stuff you can put your thoughts on but we will do our best to find Nasir, I guarantee it’ Oenemaus explained calmly.

‘That’s your fucking job!! Finding people who are kidnapped or killed and finding the ones who did it! Of course you guarantee to find my boyfriend but I can’t do anything but watch and wait?!’ again all officers turned their heads towards the Chief’s office.

Oenemaus walked to the windows and closed the curtains.  
‘Stop yelling Agron! I know you’re angry, sad and disappointed but that’s all I can do for the moment. We are still investigating but it remains a mystery’ Oenemaus talked with a calm voice.

‘And if it remains a mystery, you cowards close the case’ were Agron’s last words before he left the office slamming the door behind him.


End file.
